STAPelz (comic)
� STAPelz is Alex's favorite of his Marker Comics and his very first Marker Comic. Setting STAPelz takes place in the year 2085 for all of the stories (it is believed by some that the events do not come in any particular order). Most of the time, the setting is either in the Galactic Star Patrol station or on some planet. Characters *Captain J. Tonnybrow- the main character of the series except for a few issues *8-X9- Captain Tonnybrow's robot sidekick *Commander Tooforce- Captain Tonnybrow's boss. The leader of Galactic Star Patrol *Katlyn "Kate" Tonnybrow- Captain Tonnybrow's daughter *Rose- One of Captain Tonnybrow's co-workers *L-X-A- Rose's sidekick and 8-X9's sister *Jon "Architect" Bravolski- The previous leader of Galactic Star Patrol, now just an old hermit *Mrs. A. Tonnybrow- Captain Tonnybrow's wife and Kate's Mother *Muriel the Mermaid- One of Captain Tonnybrow's friends, introduced in Issue #6. Not seen very often *Neptune- King of the merpeople of Planet Hydrous. Seen very rarely *Cain the Mailboy- A very handicapped mailboy who appears sometimes *The insane brothers, Carl and Abe- Two brothers who run the *The Ruler of the Galaxy- The ruler of the galaxy. Has a crush on Commander Tooforce and vice versa. Immune to gravity, unless weakened *David Copperfield- an amaxing illusionist. Only appears in issue #10 because he leaves the station without a spacesuit and explodes *G-Cleff- Captain Tonnybrow's guitar mentor. Only seen in one issue *Eris- The guardess of dischord. Tunes up Captain Tonnybrow's guitar. Owns a fog machine and a projector. Only seen for one issue *Sal- a fat Star Solider redneck. Is the only character who smokes *Dry Bowser, Dry Bones, and Dry Yoshi- 3 skeletons inside the Nintendo Museum *Mario Mario- a wax Italian plumber in the Nintendo Museum *Rosalina- a wax figure inside the Nintendo Museum *Rockrid "Rocky" Meltrox- The "brave" leader of the Rock Monster Brigade *Dil-boulder Glaciator- The smartest of the Rock Monster Brigade *Rock-Z-Ton Sulfuriz- The sleepiest rock monster. Only has woken up once in the comic *Rock-timist- The happiest of the Rock Monsters *Maid Taia- A runaway maid from the Maid Planet. Once feared by the Rock Monsters, but is now friends to them *Dr. Horror- A mad scientist who combines human-like creatures with animals *Captain Tonnybrow's dad- Only appears in one issue *Amy Adams- The love of 8-X9's life. Only appears once in issue #20 for a "time-period exchange student" *Gretchen- a lava mermaid *King Kalatie- Gretchen's octopus-like pet *Crystal King- King of all rock monsters *Admiral Peanut Butter- Captain of the food planet *Catherine- a cardboard woman *Scammer Trio- three alien con artists *Calvin- a grown-up version of Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes) who works in a bank *Shae Stanley- Calvin's co-worker at the bank *Hobbes- Calvin's stuffed tiger who owns the bank Calvin works at *The Block- a Jell-o-like block with one eye *The File- a half man/half file creature *Creature from the Black Hole- a warped alien *Saturn- the human-like life form who keeps Saturn the planet alive *Reptillia merchant of beauty- reptillian woman who wears a purple dress and speaks with a gypsy accent *Living Nebula- a monstrous nebula in the farthest reaches of space *Egg Eye Galaxy- a dumb galaxy with one eye. Looks like an egg *Shadow Queen- The Queen of All Darkness *R.O.B. the Robot- A robot who enjoys video games